White House
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Naruto, Hinata dan anaknya yang baru berusia empat tahun. Menempati rumah baru mereka yang bercat putih. Tapi baru sehari mereka tinggal di sana kejadian aneh bermunculan, sampai pada malam harinya Naruto dibuat terkejut akan... Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday and NaruHina Dark Day Third Year!


Rumah bertingkat dua bergaya victorian dengan cat berwarna putih gading yang tak termakan usia, hujan ataupun teriknya matahari dan sedikit jauh dari rumah di sekitarnya terlihat sangat nyaman sekaligus … menyeramkan

Sebuah keluarga kecil nan harmonis terlihat sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan mereka dari mobil di depan rumah putih tersebut. Keluarga inilah yang akan menempati rumah putih tersebut tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah menunggu mereka di dalam rumah putih tersebut.

Sesosok bayangan hitam samar-samar terlihat dari jendela salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Mempehatikan keluarga yang akan menempati rumah putih tersebut. Sebuah seringai kasat mata terbentuk siap menyambut kedatangan 'mainan' baru untuk sang bayangan hitam yang perlahan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**White House © Na Fourthok'og**

**Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday and Naruto Hinata Dark Day(NHDD) Third Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik menarik wajahnya kencang saat dia membopong sebuah kardus besar ke dalam rumah baru yang akan ditempati keluarga kecilnya sebut saja pria ini Naruto sang kepala rumah tangga keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat sembari duduk di atas sofa yang masih tertutupi kain putih, kardus besar ini adalah yang terakhir dari semua barang-barang yang dibawa oleh keluarga kecilnya. Mata biru bak samuderanya terpejam perlahan akibat rasa lelah yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, tak selang berapa lama kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka karena terkejut disebabkan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya.

Suara tawa renyah khas anak kecil langsung memenuhi ruangan melihat target berhasil terkejut karena ulahnya. Naruto menatap anak berusia empat tahun yang sedang tertawa sembari memegang sebuah botol minuman dingin yang dijadikan alat untuk membuat Naruto terkejut. Seringai jahil Naruto muncul saat tangan besarnya berhasil menangkap tubuh kecil bersurai sama seperti Naruto.

"Kau ingin bermain-main dengan Ayah, Hiruto Uzumaki?" seringai Naruto semakin lebar saat anak bernama Hiruto mulai gelagapan dan panik mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ayahnya.

"Bu-bunda! Tolong…! Ayah ingin memakanku," jerit Hiruto memanggil ibunya. Naruto mengeluarkan suara seperti singa yang hendak memakan buruannya. Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung 'memakan' Hiruto yaitu menciumi dengan gemas setiap inchi wajah gembil Hiruto membuat anak tersebut tertawa campur geli.

"S-su-sudah, a-am-pun, ge-geli Ayah ..." mohon Hiruto yang sudah kegelian sehingga setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata keperakannya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto. Kasihan Hiruto," lerai wanita cantik yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan membawa beberapa makanan ringan sebagai pengganjal sebelum makan malam. Naruto menghentikan aksinya dari menciumi anaknya melihat kedatangan sang istri. Hiruto yang merasa pegangan ayahnya melonggar dari tubuhnya segera melepaskan diri dan berlari mendekati ibunya, bersembunyi di belakang kaki wanita cantik dengan surai indigo panjang yang dia ikat seperti ekor kuda.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya Hinata. Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi kepadaku," gerutu Naruto, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan menatap ke arah lain dari istrinya, pura-pura cemberut. Naruto melirik Hiruto di belakang kaki Hinata yang kini menjulurkan lidahnya karena merasa menang. Naruto ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Hiruto dan wajah Hinata yang salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu merah karena ucapannya. Tiba-tiba seosok bayangan hitam muncul dari ruangan dapur di belakang Hinata dan Hiruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Na…" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat dilihatnya Naruto yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan sorot mata terkejut melihat sesuatu di belakang Hinata dan Hiruto tapi sosok yang tadi dilihat Naruto sudah tidak ada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir, otot lehernya bergerak memandang suaminya dan ke arah belakangnya yang kosong. Naruto menghela napasnya sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak kanannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan," gumam Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Hinata. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Hiruto yang berada di belakang Hinata, menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri penuh ketakutan.

.

Hari beranjak malam, keluarga kecil Uzumaki bersiap pergi keperaduan mimpi. Tangan kanan Naruto terjulur untuk mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu kamar anak lelakinya yang sudah terlelap, di samping kirinya berdiri Hinata yang pinggang rampingnya sudah di rangkul tangan kiri Naruto. Kini giliran mereka berdua yang melepas lelah setalah membereskan rumah baru mereka seharian ini.

Hiruto tertidur dengan nyeyaknya sampai hawa dingin membuat tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut menggigil. Kelopak mata Hiruto terbuka menampilkan iris keperakan yang terlihat sayu karena mengantuk, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan gelapnya kamar. Mata keperakan Hiruto malah melebar ngeri saat dia mendapati sosok gelap bertubuh tinggi besar dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Lidah Hiruto kelu, tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar hebat tidak bisa ia gerakan untuk berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Sosok gelap bertubuh besar di sisi ranjang Hiruto menyeringai menyeramkan memperlihat gigi-giginya yang runcing, bulu kuduk Hiruto semakin meremang. Sosok gelap itu mengangkat sesuatu yang besar dan terlihat berkilau yang sedari tadi dipanggul di salah satu bahu lebarnya, air mata Hiruto menyerebak dari mata keperakanya. Suaranya benar-benar menghilang bahkan untuk isak tangis ketakutannya suaranya tak terdengar. Sosok menyeramkan itu mengarahkan benda seperti pedang berukuran raksasa ke arah tubuh Hiruto bersiap membelah tubuh anak berusia empat tahun tersebut. Mata Hiruto terpejam erat-erat saat pedang besar itu terayun dan…

Zrrraaattssss!

Hinata terbangun dan mendudukan tubuhnya cepat membuat Naruto yang berada di sampingnya turut membuka mata birunya. Raut wajah Hinata yang pucat ditambah keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Hinata membuat Naruto turut mendudukan tubuhnya dan segera mengambil gelas berisi air putih di nakas samping tempat tidur mereka lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

"Ada apa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Naruto pelan salah satu telapak tangan menyeka keringat di pelipis Hinata yang menengguk dengan cepat air minum pemberian Naruto sampai tandas.

"Hiruto?!" seru Hinata panik, Naruto mengambil dengan pelan gelas yang sudah tandas airnya diminum Hinata.

"Dia tidur di kamarnya," jawab Naruto, menaruh kembali gelas di atas nakas.

"Tadi Hi-Hiruto, dia, so-sok berbadan besar, pedang besar," racau Hinata.

"Hiruto tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Tadi hanya mimpi," kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Ti-tidak Naruto!" Hinata menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan kaki Naruto. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Hiruto. Naruto menghela napas sebentar kemudian dia menyusul Hinata, Naruto tahu seberapa protektifnya sang istri terhadap anaknya.

Hinata membuka cepat pintu kamar Hiruto, membuat cahaya dari luar masuk menerangi kamar Hiruto yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Naruto yang baru sampai hanya menepuk pelan punggung istrinya.

"Lihat, Hiruto tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang Hiruto. Ada yang aneh dengan anaknya, matanya terpejam rapat tapi berbeda saat Hiruto tertidur. Hinata duduk di samping ranjang dan mengusap dahi anaknya yang berkeringat dingin.

"AAAAAAA…" jerit Hiruto membuat kaget Hinata dan Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu membuat Naruto segera berlari mendekati ranjang anaknya.

"Hiruto?!"

"Hi-Hiruto, sayang?" panggil Hinata membuat Hiruto membuka matanya yang ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Mendapati sosok kedua orang tuanya, Hiruto segera beranjak bangun dan memeluk ibunya yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ta-takut, pria besar berbadan gelap itu membawa pedang besar dan mengayunkan ke Hiruto, Bunda. Aku takut," kata Hiruto yang tersedat-sedat karena isakannya. Hinata langsung memeluk anaknya khawatir dan Naruto hanya terdiam, tubuh Naruto menegang. Tidak mungkin dua orang bisa bermimpi hal yang sama secara bersamaan. Naruto segera menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah bayangan hitam melintas di depan pintu kamar Hiruto yang terbuka.

"Hinata, bawa Hiruto ke kamar kita," suruh Naruto saat dia hendak keluar dari kamar Hiruto.

"Tapi… kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sembari menggendong Hiruto yang masih menangis ketakutan.

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaan sebentar," jawab Naruto yang segera keluar dari kamar Hiruto dan berjalan ke tempat sebelumnya bayang hitam tadi melintas. Naruto bukanlah orang yang pemberani untuk hal-hal yang mistis tapi jika itu adalah seorang penjahat yang ingin mencuri di rumah barunya dan menakuti keluarganya, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya sampai di depan sel penjara.

Naruto melangkah perlahan penuh waspada menuruni tangga lantai dua menuju lantai satu yang gelap gulita. Sampai di bawah, suara langkah kaki lain mengejutkan Naruto. Sedikit banyak bulu kuduknya telah meremang hebat dan tengkuknya mulai terasa dingin. Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, terdengar dari lantai dua yang pelan-pelan menuruni tangga mendekati Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku, badannya tak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk berbalik badan dan melihat siapa yang mendekatpun Naruto tidak bisa. Sampai langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di belakang punggung Naruto membuat Naruto semakin merinding ketakutan.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Naruto membuat Naruto menjengit terkejut dan hampir jatuh terduduk, saat itu Naruto merasa bisa menggerakkan kembali sendi-sendi tubuhnya dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang dan mendapati Hinata yang masih menggendong Hiruto di belakangnya. Naruto menghela napas kuat-kuat karena halusinanya itu dapat membuatnya begitu ketakutan.

"Kau lama, jadi kami menyusulmu," kata Hinata pelan. Naruto berguman maaf dan mengajak Hinata yang menggendong Hiruto untuk mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang tamu. Entah kenapa Naruto memilih melangkahkan kaki ke sana terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu Naruto menyalakan lampunya namun tidak ada siapapun, Naruto melirik Hinata sebentar lalu kembali mematikan lampunya dan mulai memeriksa ruangan lainnya.

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari kamar bermain Hiruto yang juga kosong tidak ada siapapun, Naruto semakin menguatkan batinnya jika sosok hitam yang ia lihat melintas di depan kamar Hiruto itu memang hanya halusinasinya saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Naruto dan Hinata baru akan melewati ruang tengah saat dia melihat kilau benda tajam dari arah dapur yang gelap. Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk semakin mendekat ke dapur, namun Hinata mencegahnya dengan memegang ujung piyama Naruto. Naruto mencoba menyakinkan Hinata bahwa semuanya akan aman terkendali dan kepalan tangannya sudah siap menghantam jika itu adalah pencuri atau perampok yang mengincar rumahnya. Semakin dekat dan memasuki dapur tubuh Naruto kaku seketika, ludahnya terasa sulit melewati kerongkongannya.

Mata tajam itu menatap nyalang mata biru Naruto, seringai lebar yang menunjukan giginya yang runcing tercetak di wajahnya yang tak terlihat karena gelap. Tangan Naruto yang terkepal gemetar saat sosok besar itu mengangkat pedang besar yang dia panggul di bahunya, mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku. Teringat akan Hinata dan Hiruto yang berada di belakangnya, Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak untuk memeluk dua orang yang amat dia cintai dari tebasan pedang sosok gelap berbadan besar di hadapannya.

Ctak!

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seruan ramai dari belakang tubuh Naruto yang memeluk Hinata dan Hiruto dengan protektif, membuka mata birunya perlahan dan mendapati lampu dapur yang menyala terang membuatnya harus membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Naruto yang masih memeluk, menengokkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati teman-temannya dan keluarganya tersenyum lebar – kecuali untuk beberapa yang jarang berekspresi – memenuhi ruang dapur.

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut dan menatap istrinya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya disertai rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Melepaskan pelukannya Naruto langsung sadar jika istrinya terlibat dalam acara ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Hiruto? Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa ikut dalam acara ini. Sosok berbadan besar yang memanggul sebuah pedang besar yang ternyata hanya pedang mainan, membuka tudung jubah hitamnya dan mendekati Naruto, Hinata dan Hiruto. Sosok berbadan besar dengan kulit agak kebiruan tersebut mendekati Hiruto dan menyodorkan beberapa permen loli kesukaan Hiruto yang langsung disambut binar senang dari Hiruto.

"Hiruto-kun, maafkan Paman yang tadi telah membuatmu takut yah? Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini Paman berikan permen untuk Hiruto-kun. Kamu mau kan memaafkan Paman?" kata sosok besar itu, wajahnya sedikit tergurat penyesalan karena membuat anak kecil di depannya ketakutan.

"Paman Kisame? Hm!" Hiruto mengangguk antusias dan langsung menyambar permen-permen yang diberikan Kisame. Kisame menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya karena lega.

"Anak baik," gumam Kisame sembari mengelus puncak kepala pirang Hiruto dengan gemas.

"Aahh… Hiru-kun memang anak yang baik hati seperti ibunya,"

"Tobi anak baik!" suara-suara dari belakang mulai terdengar ribut saling menyahut.

"Maafkan, Bunda ya sayang karena telah membuatmu takut. Sebagai gantinya, Bunda mengijinkanmu makan satu permen itu sekarang. Tapi jangan lupa untuk sikat gigi lagi sebelum tidur yah?" mata keperakan Hiruto semakin berbinar senang mendengar penuturan Hinata yang sangat jarang mengijinkannya untuk makan permen loli kesukaannya tersebut. Hiruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias dan segera membuka bungkus salah satu permen yang berada di tangan mungilnya. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, mengambil alih Hiruto dalam pelukannya dan menatap orang di sekitarnya satu persatu.

"Kalian menyiapkan ini dan membuat Hiruto ketakutan seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak takut jika Hiruto terkena serangan jantung saking takutnya?" kata Naruto tegas tapi sebuah senyuman yang ia kulum tidak dapat dia tutupi.

"Hiruto atau kau yang terkena serangan jantung karena ketakutan?" cibir pria berambut biru dongker dengan gaya rambut belakangnya yang mencuat. Hinata yang berada di samping kanan Naruto tersenyum, sebelum dia mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Hiruto yang digendong Naruto di sebelah kiri, melepas kulumannya terhadap permen kesukaannya karena melihat ibunya yang mencium ayahnya membuatnya turut mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah,"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto,"

"Ck! Kalian ini. Hahaha,"

.

.

.

**Omake**

Pesta merayakan ulang tahun Naruto masih berjalan, diselingi candaan dan obrolan mengingat masa lalu. Kisame mendudukan di dekat Naruto yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan yang lainnya. Hiruto sudah kembali tidur setelah sebelumnya ditemani Hinata untuk sikat gigi lagi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau sepertinya sungguh menikmati peranmu sebagai hantu sampai kau sudah datang kesini sore-sore sekali, Kisame."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Aku baru datang jam sepuluh tadi dan para wanita itu langsung menyuruhku memakai ini dan itu."

"A-ap… jangan bercanda, sore tadi aku melihat bayangan hitam besar di pintu dapur tepat di belakang Hinata dan Hiruto!"

"Hah?!" semua terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Hampir semua wajah terlihat memucat dan beberapa mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang berlari ke kamar Hiruto yang berteriak kencang.

.

.

.

Hahaha….  
Apa ini?! Ini apa?!

Saya sendiri bingung, mana ini cerita diketik dadak dan ide ngalir dengan tersendat-sendat namun lancar(?) kenapa tidak untuk ngetik fic yang lain yang idenya turun-turun-turun dan semakin turun guling-gulingan.

Okeh!  
Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun buat Naruto. Na gak minta banyak-banyak minta salah satu kadonya aja deh. #loh?

Okeh sekian dan terima kasih, mohon maaf untuk kesalahan kata, typo dan keabsurdan ceritanya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu saya tunggu.

We are NHLs, We are Family, Keep Stay Cool!

October 11th, 2013

**Na Fourthok'og**


End file.
